While it is not uncommon for an individual to apply a dab of perfume to a portion of the anatomy which is covered by clothing and dispensers for fragrances have been provided heretofore which can be worn by an individual, a basic problem with such devices is that the particular fragrance which is dispensed is usually fixed at manufacture. In some cases, moreover, the device may be unesthetic and hence should be concealed beneath a garment.